Pablo's Flute
Pablo's Flute is the 24th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Señor Tucán *Pablo (debut) *Pablo's Grandfather (debut) *Cows (debut) *Sheep (debut) *Pablo's Chickens (debut) *Llamas (debut) *Friendly Owl (La Lechuza) Summary Dora and Boots must save Pablo's Flute from a drought. Recap Dora wants to read a book to Boots called "Pablo's Flute." Dora gets out the book with a picture of a flute from Backpack. She also has a book about bongo drums, a guitar, a cowbell and an accordion. The story started with a boy named Pablo who lived in a rocky farm high in the mountains. Pablo and his grandpa worked so hard to try and take care of the plants & animals on the rocky farm. It was hard for the plants and food to grow. One day Pablo's grandpa carved a wooden flute of 5 different colors. The 1st color is purple with 1 hole; the 2nd color is orange with 2 holes; the 3rd color is yellow with 3 holes; the 4th color is violet with 4 holes; and the 5th color is red with 5 holes. Pablo puts the pieces in order from smallest number all the way to the biggest number. When Pablo plays his flute, everything starts to grow. The mangoes, the plants; the chickens laid lots of eggs and the llamas and cows start dancing and the ground is all green. After Pablo plays his music, a terrible storm approaches, a powerful wind knocks the flute out of Pablo's hands. After the storm dies down, Pablo and his grandpa searches for the magic flute and without the song, he can't make any beautiful music. The corn stopped growing, the mangoes stopped sprouting, and the chickens stopped laying eggs. Everyone in the forest is sad and that they missed the magic flute. After the story, Dora and Boots are on a search for the magic flute. It takes a while but they finally found Pablo's magic flute. Dora catches and puts it into her backpack pocket for safe keeping. Now they have to go to Pablo's Mountain and give back Pablo's magic flute. Map says that they have to go over a windy bridge and through a spooky forest to get to Pablo's Mountain. Dora and Boots are walking on the path until they see Swiper. They stop Swiper and he runs away. Now, they approach a windy bridge. The wind is blowing hard. Boots drops the flute and it breaks into pieces. The pieces are gathered up but not in the right order. Dora remembers that Pablo sang a little song to put the flute together. They sing the scale starting with the lowest note and ending it off with the highest note. The pieces are laid out close together and the blue arrow clicks the pieces from the smallest number of holes indicating the lowest note, then the blue arrow clicks on the 2 hole piece, the 3 hole piece, the 4 hole piece and the 5 hole piece. Once the flute is back together the flute plays its notes from the lowest note all the way up to the highest note. Dora catches the flute and she and Boots duck their heads down low to avoid getting caught with the strong wind. After they cross the windy bridge, they walk down the path and they approach the spooky forest. Boots saw something flying, he gets scared and hugs Dora tight with his eyes closed. Dora tells Boots that it's okay, it's just Señor Tucán and he's telling them that they should watch out. They have to watch out for "las culebras" which is Spanish for "the snakes," "los lobos" which means "the wolves," and "los murciélagos" which means "the bats." Señor Tucán tells Dora and Boots to listen for the friendly owl. The friendly owl will lead them through the spooky forest. As Dora and Boots enter the spooky forest, they see 4 different colored paths; a green path, a red path, a blue path and a yellow path. The blue path is where the friendly owl is. The bats are on the green path, the snakes are on the red path, and the wolves are on the yellow path. They thank the friendly owl and they make it through the spooky forest. They are now getting close to Pablo's Mountain but as they're on their way, the path stops by a cliff. Boots tries running up the cliff, but he falls and Dora catches him. Dora and Boots decide to climb up the cliff using a rope. Dora throws the rope around a tree at the top of the cliff and in no time, they climb up the cliff to the top. After that, they see Swiper climbing up the cliff. They stop Swiper and after Swiper snaps his fingers, the rope breaks and Swiper bounces down the cliff back onto solid ground. He shakes his head and runs away. Dora and Boots call out to Pablo saying that they found his flute and give it back to him. His grandpa tells him "Tocas tu musica" which means "play your music." Pablo counts to 5 in Spanish. Dora and Boots also to 5 in Spanish. Pablo plays his flute and the entire forest starts to grow. The trees grew, the mangoes sprout, the corn grow, a cow moos by the barn, the chickens lay lots and lots and lots of eggs, and the llamas and cows dance once again. Pablo's grandpa told him "tocas tu musica Pablo, tocas tu musica" and he laughs. Dora and Boots are happy, the entire forest is happy and even Pablo and his grandpa are proud that he got back his magic flute and that he can play his beautiful music once again. Places in episode #Windy Bridge #Spooky Forest #Pablo's Mountain Trivia *Dora & Boots stopped Swiper twice in this episode. *Pablo appears again as Dora's classmate in "Pepe the Pig's School Adventure." *This is the 24th episode of the show. *In some scenes, Dora's voice starts to sound like her late Season 2 voice. *The scene where Boots said, "The Map!" is taken from Bouncing Ball (backwards). *Pablo now appears in the spin-off series Dora and Friends: Into the City. *Instead of jumping into the book, the events of the book seem to be reality as Dora and Boots find the flute near them. *Benny, Tico, and Isa do not appear in this episode. *The zoom in mechanic from Berry Hunt returns in this episode when Dora says, "How do we get to Pablo's Mountain?" before she says the places. *The walking animations in the Travel Song are taken from Backpack (the episode they first came into play). *Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song the first time, but after they sing it, Boots is holding Pablo's flute until Swiper comes out wanting to swipe it, but Dora and Boots weren't holding the flute while singing the Travel Song. Gallery MV5BMTQ5NjEzODI4MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDU5ODM2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg|Pablo and his flute. in bush.PNG|This is the spot where the wind blew away the flute. broken.PNG|Uh-oh, the flute broke into pieces. But... Pablo's flute.jpg|...it gets fixed and it's as good as new. map to Pablo's mountain.png|You can see that they went across the windy bridge. Can you figure out what place Dora and Boots have to go to next? 159988.jpg|Here, Pablo gets his flute back. Thanks to Dora and Boots. 9235A6B8-4ECA-4D01-B162-24C95ED03F43.jpeg|Z Kregor|link=Pablo Screenshot_20190629-144141.jpg|The scene where the zoom in mechanic is used before Dora says the places. Don't even bother zooming in. Trust me, it is REALLY creepy seeing Dora up close. Screenshot_20190702-050440.jpg|Careful! Don't let the wind blow you away! Screenshot_20190702-050416.jpg|The wind has caused Boots to drop the flute! That wind is like the POW Block from Mario Kart Wii. Screenshot_20190629-144154.jpg|The Windy Bridge, as seen from afar. Screenshot_20190702-050457.jpg|That tree isn't supposed to be on this side of the Windy Bridge! Screenshot_20190702-050504.jpg|The wind blows really hard! You could ride on the wind if you're curious enough to let it blow you away! Trust me, riding on the wind is a lot of fun! Screenshot_20190702-051559.jpg|Looks like the Fiesta Trio is having a lot of fun! They're riding on the wind! 10 out of 10: always do this again! Screenshot 2020-02-15 at 5.49.02 PM.png|The Spooky Forest, as seen from afar Screenshot 2020-02-15 at 5.54.02 PM.png|The 4 paths colored yellow, blue, red and green Screenshot 2020-02-15 at 5.57.20 PM.png|Pablo's Mountain, As seen from afar Character Find Boots the Monkey Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2001 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Move to the Music Episodes Category:Egg Hunt Episodes Category:Episodes that Benny, Tico, and Isa are absent Category:Episodes about Bridges Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper